Souviens-toi
by Eleaa
Summary: Post Going home. Je n'arrive pas à faire de résumé, venez lire c'est plus simple. ;)
1. Prologue

_Je sais que j'ai beaucoup d'écrits en cours concernant le Captain Swan. _  
_Mais je n'ai pas réussi à m'empêcher d'écrire de nouveau sur eux suite à l'épisode Going home._  
_J'ai shippé beaucoup de couples dans de nombreuses séries, mais jamais, je n'ai shippé un couple autant que celui-ci._  
_Il fallait que j'écrive, donc c'est fait._

_Voici le prologue._

* * *

**_Un mot de toi pourra toujours décider de ma vie  
_****_Alfred de Musset_**

* * *

**Prologue**

La peine qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait compris qu'elle partait, qu'il ne la reverrait sûrement plus jamais avait atteint un niveau tel qu'il avait cru ne jamais pouvoir vivre de nouveau.

L'intensité de sa douleur avait atteint son paroxysme.  
L'air lui insufflant la vie s'était mis à lui manquer.

Elle était devenue la lumière dans l'ombre de sa vie.

Son existence était bien sombre depuis plus de trois siècles. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la rencontre. Il était tombé sous son charme d'une manière que même les mots ne peuvent exprimer. Elle avait une emprise sur lui qu'il lui était impossible d'expliquer. Elle était son espoir, sa chance d'avoir une fin heureuse, sa rédemption.

Elle était tout pour lui.

**_Tout._**

Et elle lui avait été arrachée avant même qu'ils aient une chance d'être ensemble, avant même qu'il ait une chance de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.  
Qu'il l'aimait.

Mais dans cet océan de tristesse et de douleur, elle l'avait une fois encore sauvé.  
Un simple mot.  
Un seul mot de sa part avait fait naître en lui la force qui avait failli lui manquer.  
Grâce à lui, il était resté fort, digne, confiant. Il avait continué à croire qu'il pourrait la trouver. Qu'il la retrouverait.

Quand il lui avait dit que pas un jour ne passerait sans qu'il ne pense à elle, elle lui avait simplement répondu « Bien ».

_Bien._

C'était comme si elle lui avait dit : « Je veux que tu penses à moi chaque jour. Ne m'oublie pas. »

_Ne m'oublie pas._

Ça lui avait suffit. Il avait supporté ces derniers trois cent soixante-cinq jours grâce à ça. Cela avait été suffisant pour l'aider à traverser les journées et les nuits loin d'elle. Il avait survécu à sa perte parce qu'il savait, sans le moindre doute, qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui.

Un seul mot.  
_  
Bien._

C'était tout ce qu'il avait eu besoin d'entendre d'elle.

_Bien._

Alors que la fumée violette les avait tous encerclés, il s'était promis une chose.  
Il la chercherait.  
Il la retrouverait.

Il n'était pas question qu'il arrête de se battre pour elle.

Jamais.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Aye !  
Voici le chapitre un, j'ai repris en partie la fin de l'épisode 11... Puis je continuerais sur ma lancée dans les prochains jours. Il va bien falloir survivre sans eux pendant trois mois hein...  
Merci à Barbie56, Natantye et Yuro-No-Hime pour leurs commentaires qui font toujours autant plaisir !  
So enjoy ! ;)_

* * *

**_Happy endings always start with hope.  
Snow White_**

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit.

Elle lui fit face.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Elle était là. Il _respirait_ de nouveau après une année entière sans l'avoir fait. Elle était là, vraiment là. Elle n'était plus un fantasme ou un rêve, elle était bien _réelle_. Elle était là. Si près de lui qu'il pouvait la toucher.

Il n'osait y croire. Durant trois cent soixante-cinq jours, tout ce à quoi il s'était rattaché était le seul fait qu'elle voulait qu'il pense à elle, qu'il ne l'oublie jamais et il ne l'avait pas oubliée. Comment l'aurait-il pu ? Il l'aimait. _Elle_, Emma Swan. Ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de lui, il s'en fichait, il réussirait à lui faire se rappeler.

Tout ce qui comptait, après tout ce temps, après ces longues nuits de solitude et même de désespoir ; c'était qu'il l'avait retrouvée.

_Enfin_.

Il respirait de nouveau.

Il était heureux.

Il sourit en prononçant son nom « Swan ».

Elle le regarda, étonnée qu'il sache qui elle était alors qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de son identité.

« Enfin », dit-il, presque à lui-même.

Il fit un pas vers elle, essayant de dépasser le seuil de la porte. Elle tendit son bras en avant, l'obligeant à ne pas avancer davantage. Créant un écart entre eux, se protégeant.

« Est-ce que je vous connais ? demanda-t-elle surprise.  
- J'ai besoin de ton aide, dit-il d'un ton proche de la détresse, quelque chose est arrivé. Quelque chose de terrible. Ta famille est en danger.  
- Ma famille est ici. Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Un vieil ami… Je sais que tu ne te souviens pas de moi… Mais je peux te faire te souvenir. »

Il n'attendit pas plus. Il brisa la distance qui les séparait et l'embrassa, posant sa main sur sa joue. Il ne put goûter ses lèvres que l'espace de quelques secondes. Emma lui asséna un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe, le faisant reculer dans le couloir et buter sur le mur derrière lui alors qu'il lâchait un grognement de douleur.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!  
- Une intuition, répondit-il péniblement en essayant de se relever. Je devais essayer. J'espérais que tu ressentirais ce que je ressens.  
- Tout ce que tu vas ressentir c'est les menottes que va te mettre la police lorsque je l'aurais appelée. »

Malgré la douleur due au coup, Hook se redressa et fit un pas vers elle, dans une ultime tentative pour la convaincre. Emma avait gardé ses mains sur la porte, prête à la refermer.

La peine et le désespoir se lisaient sur son visage. Il la priait presque de la croire.

« Écoute, je sais que tout cela semble fou, mais tu dois m'écouter. Tu dois te rap… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle lui claqua la porte au nez.

Elle ne se rappelait pas, ni de ses parents, ni de lui.

Rien.

Il avait été idiot de croire que l'amour, si fort et si intense, qu'il éprouvait pour elle suffirait à lui rendre ses souvenirs.

Il toucha sa bouche du bout des doigts, comme il l'avait fait la première fois. Il avait tant attendu ce moment, retrouver ses lèvres, sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne.

La retrouver, tout simplement.

Il avait tant espéré que le baiser allait la réveiller, mais il n'était pas dupe.

Snow et Charming l'avaient prévenu. Le baiser d'un véritable amour ne pouvait fonctionner si l'un ne se rappelait pas de l'autre. Or Emma n'avait aucun souvenir de lui.

Aucun.

Il avait eu le temps de se faire à cette idée, de se dire qu'elle ne le reconnaîtrait pas, mais l'appréhender dans la réalité était une toute autre affaire. La douleur envahissait son cœur.

Il ne se laisserait pas abattre pour autant.

Ils étaient en danger, tous autant qu'ils étaient, et Emma était leur seul et unique espoir. Il allait lui faire recouvrer la mémoire. Il déploierait tous les moyens nécessaires. Il userait de force s'il fallait.

Elle se souviendrait de tout.  
De ses parents.  
De Neal.  
De lui.  
D'eux.

Il inspira un grand coup et frappa de nouveau à la porte avec entrain. Personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Il continua de taper, de plus en plus fort. Les phalanges de sa main commençaient à rougir sous les coups. Qu'importe. Il en avait vu d'autres.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Em… » commença-t-il.

Ce n'était pas Emma qu'il avait face à lui, mais Henry.

« Vous êtes fou ?, demanda le jeune garçon.  
- Henry. »

Henry écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Qui était cet homme ? Comment le connaissait-il ? Et surtout pourquoi était-il habillé de cette manière ? On aurait dit un… pirate !

« Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ? »

Hook eut le temps d'apercevoir Emma s'approcher d'eux, plus furieuse que jamais et lui claquer de nouveau la porte au nez.

Il soupira.  
Elle avait perdu sa mémoire, mais pas son caractère ni son tempérament.

Tant mieux, pensa-t-il.

« Si vous ne partez pas, j'appelle la police ! », entendit-il à travers la porte.

Il posa sa main sur la porte et appuya son front contre celle-ci. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il s'imaginait qu'elle était appuyée contre la porte. Emma était là tout près de lui et pourtant elle était en même temps si loin. Affronter cette dure réalité n'était pas chose facile.

Il l'avait retrouvée mais elle lui était perdue.

« Emma », murmura-t-il doucement.

Il savait qu'elle l'entendait. Il se la représentait mentalement, les cheveux ébouriffés dans son pyjama. Elle devait être déroutée. Ne rien comprendre à la situation devait complètement la déboussoler.

« Qui êtes-vous bon sang ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas.

Qui était-il ?

Il était celui qui la cherchait désespérément depuis plus d'un an. Il était celui qui n'avait pas abandonné, qui inlassablement avait cherché tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables pour la retrouver. Il était celui qui, contre toute attente, avait réussi à traverser les royaumes pour arriver jusqu'à elle.

Il était Killian Jones.

« Parler à travers une porte n'est pas très commode… » dit-il au bout d'un certain moment en relevant la tête.

Il tendit l'oreille. Plus aucun son ne filtrait de l'appartement. Était-elle partie ? Et Henry ?

Il attendit en silence.

Il vit la poignée se baisser et la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Ils étaient là, tous les deux. Ils s'étaient habillés et regardaient le pirate.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Son regard la transperça, elle frissonna malgré elle devant l'intensité du bleu de ses yeux.

Elle lui avait manqué. Tellement.

_Souviens-toi_, pensa-t-il.  
_Souviens-toi Emma_.

« Pardon », dit-elle alors d'un ton froid.

Il haussa un sourcil.

Ils forcèrent le passage, le poussant à s'écarter sur le côté. Emma referma la porte à clé derrière eux et ils quittèrent les lieux sans se retourner.

Hook s'attendait à une réaction difficile de la part d'Emma, mais pas à ce point. Elle l'avait totalement ignoré.

La tâche s'avérerait compliquée, mais pas impossible.  
Rien ne l'en détournerait.  
Il réussirait.  
Peu importe comment.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Here it is !  
Voici le chapitre 2. _

_En espérant que cela vous plaise toujours.  
Si jamais vous avez des idées quant à la tournure des choses, n'hésitez pas._

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review, merci, merci, merci.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Le parfum de l'âme, c'est le souvenir.  
_****_C'est la partie la plus délicate, la plus suave du cœur, _****_qui se détache pour embrasser un autre cœur et le suivre partout._**

**_Georges Sand_**

* * *

Emma et Henry accélérèrent l'allure. Elle ne voulait pas que l'homme les suive. Elle lança un rapide regard en arrière. Personne à l'horizon.

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa malgré elle. Henry la regarda.

« Qui était-il maman ? Il était habillé très bizarrement.  
- Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais vu de ma vie.  
- Il ressemble à un pirate tu ne trouves pas ?  
- Un pirate ? s'exclama Emma en souriant.  
- Oui, oui ! Le pantalon noir, les boutons en or, les colliers, les bagues aux doigts, le manteau noir… Oh mince, je n'ai pas regardé s'il avait une épée !  
- Tu t'entends kid ? Une épée ? On est à New-York, pas dans les contes de fées…  
- Je sais, je sais. Mais j'ai eu cette impression quand je l'ai vu. »

Emma garda le sourire aux lèvres en passant son bras sur les épaules d'Henry.

« Tu as une imagination débordante ! »

Ils continuèrent le reste du trajet en silence. Arrivés devant l'école d'Henry, Emma déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils avant qu'il ne pénètre dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Elle le regarda s'éloigner vers ses camarades alors qu'il lui faisait un signe de la main. Elle le lui rendit et tourna les talons.

Il la regarda de loin. Caché à l'angle de la rue, il la voyait parfaitement alors qu'il était presque impossible pour elle de l'apercevoir. Elle semblait hésiter sur le chemin à prendre. Elle devait s'imaginer qu'il l'attendait chez elle, c'est pourquoi elle ne voulait pas y retourner.

Cela ne l'étonnait pas, il connaissait sa Swan, elle serait difficile à convaincre.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Emma se décida à entrer dans un café. Kilian l'observait toujours du coin de l'œil. Elle commanda une boisson au comptoir et s'assit à une table. Seule. Perdue dans ses pensées. Il savait au moins que c'était lui qui les occupait, après plus d'un an, c'était à lui qu'elle pensait, ça il en était persuadé.

Il ne voulait pas l'aborder dans ce lieu empli de monde. Il préférait qu'ils soient tous les deux.

Il prit la direction de l'appartement d'Emma.

Emma but une gorgée son café en pensant à cet homme venu frapper à sa porte de si bon matin.

Elle se demandait bien qui il pouvait être. Elle était certaine qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle se serait rappelé de lui non ? Il ne passait pas inaperçu.

Elle l'aurait reconnu, forcément.

Pourtant, il semblait savoir qui elle était elle. C'était très étrange.

Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte et qu'il l'avait vue, elle avait décelé sur son visage un sentiment d'apaisement. Comme si un lourd fardeau avait été enlevé de ses épaules. De la joie aussi, manifestée par son sourire alors qu'il avait prononcé son nom. D'une voix si douce, emplie d'espoir. Comme si le fait de dire son nom l'avait rendue plus vraie à ses yeux. Plus présente.

_Réelle_.

Elle n'avait pas compris ce qui lui arrivait quand il l'avait embrassée. L'espace d'une microseconde, elle avait ressenti quelque chose au plus profond d'elle-même, qui lui était jusqu'alors étranger. C'était comme s'il avait réveillé un sentiment longtemps oublié, mais elle n'arrivait pas concrètement à expliquer de quoi il s'agissait.

Elle avait bien vite rompu ce baiser. Après tout, qui était-il pour se permettre de l'embrasser ainsi ? Comme si l'avenir du monde en dépendait. Elle ne le connaissait pas, c'était un inconnu, et il l'embrassait. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui !

Elle savait qu'il l'attendrait sûrement chez elle. Il semblait être quelqu'un de persévérant, du genre à ne pas abandonner au premier obstacle. Elle était comme lui, c'est pourquoi elle avait pris la décision de lui faire face.

Elle finit son café, se leva, et prit la direction de l'appartement.

Elle l'aperçut au loin et sortit son téléphone portable.  
La comédie avait assez duré.

Il était adossé contre le mur de la résidence, dans son accoutrement ridicule.

« Emma », dit-il en se redressant lorsqu'il la vit.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin ?  
- Je te l'ai dit. J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

* * *

_Enchanted forest._

La dernière chose dont il se souvient de Storybrooke c'est de voir la voiture jaune d'Emma disparaître au loin, avant que la fumée ne les enveloppe totalement. Il avait fermé les yeux, espérant qu'en les rouvrant tout ceci n'aurait été qu'un mauvais rêve.

Il les ouvrit péniblement. La fumée violette s'était dissipée. Le bruit de son souffle s'était évanoui également. Il regarda autour de lui.

La forêt s'étendait à perte de vue. Le sommet des tours d'un château pointait à l'horizon.

La forêt enchantée.

Ils étaient tous là.

Snow White, Prince Charming, The Evil Queen, Belle, Tink, les nains et tous les autres.

Ils se souvenaient de tout.

La souffrance n'en était que plus forte.

_Emma._

Hook referma les yeux sous la douleur.  
La perte de l'être aimé était atroce à supporter.

Belle s'était effondrée au sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de son cœur, murmurant le prénom de l'homme qu'elle aimait tant. Neal la prit dans ses bras et tenta, tant bien que mal de la réconforter. Mais il était lui aussi très affecté par la disparition de son père, de son fils et d'Emma.

Des larmes coulaient également le long des joues de Snow. Elle venait de retrouver sa fille, sa tendre enfant et elle avait aussitôt disparue. Charming la serra contre lui.

Les pleurs se mêlaient au silence pesant de la forêt. Rendant l'atmosphère plus lourde qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Seuls Regina et Hook ne laissaient transparaître aucun sentiment. Leur visage restait impassible, mais la douleur n'en était pas moins présente.  
Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs eux qui souffraient le plus.  
Ils venaient tous les deux de perdre leur raison d'être.  
Une deuxième fois.  
Et une vie sans eux était tout sauf une vie.

« On est de retour… » lâcha Snow.

Tous s'observèrent en silence.

« On doit y retourner, dit Hook.  
- On ne peut pas, soupira Regina. C'était le prix à payer.  
- N'y a-t-il vraiment aucun moyen ? demanda Snow. »

La reine fit un signe de négation de la tête.

« Il y a toujours une solution, répliqua Hook froidement, et…  
- Et quoi ? coupa Neal en se relevant, tu vas la trouver ? Mon père s'est sacrifié pour nous sauver. Regina également. On l'a tous fait pour les sauver tous les deux. Il n'y a rien à faire, c'est terminé !  
- Non », répondit-il tout simplement.

Ces trois lettres résonnèrent comme une sentence.  
_Non.  
_Ce n'était pas fini, c'était loin de l'être.  
C'était le commencement.  
La longue quête d'une âme pour en retrouver une autre.  
Il ne savait pas comment, il ne savait pas quand, mais il savait une chose.  
Il la reverrait.

* * *

_New-York_

Elle le regardait incrédule. Elle ne le connaissait pas, comment pouvait-elle l'aider ?

Il voulut s'approcher d'elle, mais elle recula d'un pas. Il n'insista pas.

« Vous faites erreur, on ne se connaît pas, je ne peux pas vous aider.  
- Emma. Tu dois me faire confiance. Tu dois m'écouter.  
- Non, je n'ai aucun devoir envers vous. Aucun. Maintenant laissez-moi. »

Elle passa à côté de lui dans l'intention de rentrer dans l'immeuble, mais il la retint par le bras. Elle fut forcée de plonger son regard dans ses yeux. Ils étaient si intenses qu'elle en fut déstabilisée l'espace de quelques secondes.

« Laisse-moi une chance de m'expliquer. Je ne te veux pas de mal.  
- Lâchez-moi dans ce cas. »

Il s'exécuta. Elle ne bougea pas et lui non plus.

« Tes parents. Snow White et Prince Charming, ils m'ont envoyé ici pour te retrouver, parce que… »

Emma sourit malgré elle.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il.  
- Mes parents ? Snow White et Prince Charming ? Vraiment ? dit-elle d'un ton amusé.  
- Oui, répondit-il avec sérieux, je sais que ça peut paraître surprenant, mais c'est le cas.  
- Bien sûr… »

Il approcha davantage son visage du sien. Elle sentit le souffle de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Regarde-moi Emma, lâcha-t-il en la transperçant du regard, suis-je en train de te mentir ? Je connais ton petit don. Suis-je en train de te mentir ? »

Elle fut forcée de reconnaître qu'en effet, il disait la vérité. Enfin, il disait une vérité, sa vérité à lui. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il était en train de lui raconter, c'était inconcevable.

Elle l'écouta alors lui parler d'une malédiction, d'une certaine Regina qui les avait protégés, Henry et elle. Qu'elle ne se rappelait pas d'eux car c'était le prix à payer. Il mentionna même Peter Pan.

_De mieux en mieux_, pensa-t-elle.

Il semblait tellement croire à tout ce qu'il disait. Ses paroles étaient pleines de conviction, il ne doutait pas une seconde de ces propos.

_Le pauvre_, se dit-elle.

Il mettait une si grande volonté à essayer de la persuader.  
Elle aurait aimé le croire, vraiment.

Elle aurait aimé croire que ses parents étaient issus d'un conte de fées, tout comme elle. La dure réalité de l'abandon aurait été peut-être plus facile à accepter ainsi.

Que lui – il n'avait toujours pas mentionné son nom - , avait passé une année entière à la chercher, à essayer de trouver une solution pour la retrouver, pour lui revenir. Il n'avait jamais désespéré, il était un des seuls à y avoir toujours cru.

Oui, elle voulait croire que quelqu'un puisse tout abandonner pour la chercher, que quelqu'un puisse tenir à elle à ce point.

Mais elle ne le pouvait pas, c'était irrationnel de croire à ces choses-là.

« Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, le coupant dans son histoire, mais ce que vous me dites est tout bonnement impossible à croire. »

Il baissa les yeux, semblant comprendre son point de vue. Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit une petite bouteille pourpre. Il la lui montra en souriant.

« Un petit verre, _my lady _?  
- Hors de question. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
- Une potion. Regina l'a confectionnée. Pour Henry et toi. Pour vous aider à vous rappeler. Tes parents m'avaient dit que le baiser ne fonctionnerait pas, mais il me fallait essayer, expliqua-t-il un sourire en coin. Ça fait un an Emma. UN AN que je te cherche. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point te retrouver a été difficile. Nous avons lié nos forces, une nouvelle fois. Pour toi. Tu es la sauveuse après tout.  
- La sauveuse ? Mais de quoi parles-tu bon sang ?  
- Bois, et tu comprendras.  
- Non ! Qui me dit que ce n'est pas empoisonné ?  
- Comment peux-tu penser que je pourrais te faire du mal ? Même une seule seconde…  
- Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui vous êtes. Je ne sais même pas votre nom ! »

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée de la police, qu'elle avait appelée lorsqu'elle l'avait vu appuyé sur le mur de la résidence.

Emma désigna Hook du doigt.

Avant qu'ils ne s'approchent totalement de lui, il prit la main d'Emma et y déposa la fiole.

Les policiers le saisirent par les bras.

Il n'opposa aucune résistance.

« Souhaitez-vous porter plainte contre lui ? demanda un officier.  
- Non, répondit-elle sans hésitation. Je veux juste qu'il me laisse tranquille.  
- _Comme tu voudras_, dit Hook en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. »

Emma déglutit face à cette réponse, se sentant subitement mal à l'aise.  
Elle le regarda partir, serrant dans sa main la petite bouteille.  
Venait-elle de faire une erreur ? Il ne lui avait rien fait de mal après tout.  
Il avait seulement tenu des propos incohérents, qui selon lui, prendraient sens une fois qu'elle aurait bu la _potion_.

Le choix lui revenait désormais.  
Oserait-elle risquer sa vie pour croire un inconnu ?

Elle en doutait grandement.


	4. Chapitre 3

_Hey !  
Ci-dessous le chapitre 3.  
Merci à tous/toutes pour vos commentaires (désolée à ceux à qui je n'ai pas encore répondu, ce sera fait très rapidement !)  
En espérant, comme toujours, que cette suite vous plaise !  
Bonnes fêtes de fin d'années !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Enjoy ! :)_

* * *

**3.**

**_Croire c'est avoir confiance._**

**_Karl Barth_**

* * *

Elle posa la bouteille sur la table. Elle la regarda avec méfiance. Elle la reprit dans ses mains et l'observa. Elle la secoua, faisant bouger le liquide à l'intérieur. Elle plaça la fiole près de ses yeux et l'examina avec attention. Le fluide continuait de se mouvoir doucement.

Elle secoua la tête d'un signe de négation et reposa le flacon. Elle mit ses mains sur les hanches et commença à faire les cent pas tout en fixant la bouteille. Ne la lâchant jamais du regard, de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, arrêta ses allées et venues et posa à plat ses mains sur la table. Elle récupéra alors la fiole et la mis dans la poche de sa veste en cuir rouge.

Elle avait pris une décision.

Elle jeta un regard vers l'horloge. Elle avait encore du temps avant d'aller récupérer Henry à l'école.

Elle prit les clés de sa voiture et sortit de l'appartement.

« Vous êtes sûre Madame ?  
- Oui. J'ai fait une erreur, relâchez-le.  
- Comme vous voudrez. Aucune charge n'est retenue contre lui, il est libre de sortir. Signez ici. »

Emma déposa sa signature sur le document que lui présentait l'officier de police puis elle quitta le commissariat. Elle voulait l'attendre dehors.

Il en sortit quelques minutes plus tard. Son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il la vit, un sourire se dessina instantanément sur ses lèvres.

« Swan, dit-il alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.  
- Killian Jones, répondit-elle. »

Il haussa un sourcil.  
Elle ne l'appelait jamais ainsi.  
Il soupira, comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas bu la potion.

« En effet, acquiesça-t-il, mais comment… ?  
- C'était inscrit sur le registre de sortie.  
- Je vois… Donc où est la fiole ?  
- Ici. »

Elle tapota sur la poche de sa veste.

Il tendit la main dans sa direction.

« Rends-la moi.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tu ne comptes pas la prendre, n'est-ce pas ? Alors il est inutile que tu la gardes.  
- Je… Pourquoi est-ce que je ne la prendrai pas ?  
- Parce que tu l'aurais déjà fait. Tu as peur, c'est compréhensible.  
- Je n'ai pas peur ! Je ne veux juste pas…  
- … faire confiance à un inconnu, la coupa-t-il.  
- Exactement.  
- Et pourtant… Tu m'as sorti de prison, il y a donc de l'espoir.  
- Je peux vous y remettre.  
- J'en doute, dit-il un sourire en coin. »

Il gardait sa main tendue. Emma sortit la bouteille de sa poche. Elle avança sa main de celle de Hook, mais se ravisa et la serra entre ses doigts.

Et si… Et s'il disait la vérité ? Si tout ce qu'il était en train de dire était vrai ? Qu'elle avait vraiment une famille qui l'aimait et qui l'attendait, que cet homme avait passé toute une année de sa vie à la chercher.

Et si ?

_Et si…_

Elle devait croire, juste croire.

Elle n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre néanmoins.

« Neal t'attend aussi, lâcha subitement Hook. »

La surprise d'Emma se lut sur son visage. Ses mains se mirent à trembler.  
_Neal…  
_Comment pouvait-il connaître Neal ?

« Qu'il continue de m'attendre, répondit-elle sèchement. Je l'ai assez attendu moi aussi.  
- Il le sait. Il ne pouvait pas venir car il n'était pas dans ce royaume. »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel.  
_Des royaumes.  
_S'entendait-il parler ?

Hook fit un pas vers Emma. Il posa sa main sur la sienne, celle qui était solidement fermée et qui tenait la fiole. Il la tourna vers le haut et lui ouvrit les doigts un par un à l'aide de son pouce.

Elle le regarda faire, n'émettant aucune protestation.

« Parfois on doit affronter ses peurs. »

*** _Enchanted forest ***_

Un sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il l'aperçut, chose qui n'avait pas eu lieu depuis leur retour.

Elle était face à lui, amarrée au port, tanguant paisiblement sur l'eau.

« Te voilà. »

Il s'approcha de son bâtiment. Il caressa du bout de ses doigts la coque, tout en montant à bord.

La dernière fois qu'il avait été ici,_ elle_ y était aussi.  
Son cœur se serra à cette pensée.

Il se dirigea vers le gouvernail et le saisit.

Il regarda l'horizon. L'océan s'étendait à perte de vue. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il l'avait toujours adoré, sa beauté, son étendu et le fait qu'il demeure indomptable.  
Il ferma les yeux et apprécia l'odeur des embruns salés qui lui fouettaient le visage.

_Pas un jour ne passera sans que je ne pense à toi.  
_C'étaient les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcés à son intention.  
Une promesse qu'il tenait depuis.  
Il aurait mieux fait de lui dire qu'elle hanterait ses pensées chaque minute de chaque heure de chaque jour.  
Elle devait être loin de se douter qu'il s'endormait en pensant à elle, qu'il rêvait d'elle, et qu'elle submergeait ses pensées dès qu'il ouvrait les yeux.

Hook arpenta le pont, écoutant le craquement des grands mâts et les cliquetis des cordages et des voiles qui frémissaient sous la brise du vent.

Il allait entrer dans la cale lorsqu'il entendit une voix féminine l'appeler.  
Il se retourna et arqua un sourcil surpris de la voir ici.

« Que me vaut cet honneur ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle monta à bord du navire et chassa l'air d'un signe de la main signifiant _« quelle question idiote »._

« J'avais envie de me dégourdir les jambes », répondit la reine.

Hook fit un signe d'approbation de la tête.  
Elle avait surtout eu envie de se libérer l'esprit, de penser à autre chose qu'à sa fille.

Il trouvait néanmoins étrange qu'elle vienne ici, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle le trouverait là.  
Ils n'étaient pas proches tous les deux.  
Il n'avait rien contre elle, elle était la bonté incarnée, la douceur également, la gentillesse aussi : tant de qualités qu'il ne saurait toutes les nommer.

Mais sa présence sur son navire l'étonnait, il aurait été moins surpris de voir débarquer David. Depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé sur Neverland, un lien s'était créé entre eux, et celui-ci s'était accentué depuis leur retour dans la forêt enchantée.

C'était surprenant de voir à quel point la perte commune d'un être aimé rapprochait les gens.

C'était peut-être pour ça que Snow était sur le Jolly Roger en ce moment-même pour tenter de s'imprégner davantage d'Emma et essayer de se rapprocher de lui parce que sa fille éprouvait une once de sentiment à son égard, ou alors elle voulait lui réclamer quelque chose.

« David et moi… », commença-t-elle.

_Nous y voilà_, pensa Hook. Évidemment qu'elle avait un service à lui demander. Le contraire l'aurait étonné.

« … Nous aimerions que tu reviennes vivre au château.  
- Pour quoi faire ?  
- Essayer de trouver un moyen de retourner à Storybrooke. En vivant avec nous…  
- … En vivant avec vous ? la coupa-t-il. Je t'arrête tout de suite, hors de question que j'habite de nouveau dans le château. La cohabitation de ces deux semaines m'a suffit. J'ai une maison, je viens de la retrouver et elle est ici, dit-il en désignant le Jolly Roger. »

_Et avec Emma_, eut-il l'audace de penser.

« Je sais. Mais les aller-retour entre ici et le château sont une perte de temps inutile. Nous serions tous plus efficaces si nous étions ensemble. »

Hook fit un signe de négation de la tête.

« Je m'engage à être présent chaque jour s'il le faut, mais je conserve mon droit de dormir où bon me semble, c'est-à-dire sur mon navire. »

Snow s'approcha de lui et prit sa main et son crochet dans les siennes. Elle serra l'unique main du pirate.

« Être ici n'enlèvera pas la douleur. Au contraire, être isolé signifie ressasser ses pensées et je sais qui hante les tiennes. Elle est présente aussi dans les miennes, tout le temps. Ne t'enferme pas dans ta souffrance, tu n'es pas seul. »

Il se libéra de l'étreinte de Snow et s'appuya sur la rambarde du bâtiment plongeant son regard dans les profondeurs de l'eau.

Il se vantait de pouvoir lire en Emma comme dans un livre ouvert, il semblait que sa mère faisait de même avec lui.

Snow posa une main sur son épaule.

« Tu n'es pas seul. » 

*** _New-York ***_

Il leva son regard empli d'espoir vers elle. Ses yeux bleus acier semblèrent la pénétrer jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Mal à l'aise, Emma baissa la tête, préférant observer la bouteille dans sa main.

Pourquoi avait-il cet effet si _électrisant _sur elle ?

« Je ne peux pas, lâcha-t-elle sourdement. Je ne peux pas risquer de tout perdre. Je ne suis pas seule. Je ne peux pas la boire, je suis désolée.  
- Pas autant que moi, répondit-il sincèrement. »

Elle déglutit en voyant l'expression de son visage. L'intensité de la douleur qui émanait de lui était particulièrement puissante. C'était comme si elle avait brisé quelque chose en lui, elle en fut toute retournée.

Elle ne parvenait pas à savoir pourquoi il créait ses sentiments chez elle. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui il était, mais le voir malheureux ainsi la rendait elle aussi triste.

Il ne la lâchait pas du regard.

Abandonnant toutes pensées raisonnables, d'un geste fébrile, Emma ouvrit subitement la fiole et sans réfléchir davantage but d'un trait son contenu. Elle fit une grimace et lâcha le flacon au sol, il se brisa en mille morceaux.

Hook la regarda, les yeux écarquillés, ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait de se produire.  
Il avait réussi. Il l'avait persuadée !

Emma ferma les yeux.

Ils patientèrent.

Les quelques secondes qui s'écoulèrent leur parurent durer une éternité, on eut dit que le temps s'était arrêté, que son envol s'était suspendu.  
Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres d'Emma.  
Elle conserva ses yeux clos.

Derrière ses paupières baissées, les images tourbillonnaient dans sa tête comme un kaléidoscope fou. Elle était confuse, perdue, déconcertée face à tous ces visages, toutes ces voix qui prenaient place dans son esprit.

Tout lui revenait en mémoire, la frappant de plein fouet, l'assenant de toutes parts, imprégnant toutes les particules de son corps, la saisissant pleinement.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et gonfla ses poumons : l'air envahit chaque fibre de son être. La remplissant, l'étreignant, l'absorbant, s'insinuant en elle comme si c'était la première fois, comme si elle revenait à la vie, littéralement.

Elle expira une nouvelle fois profondément, reprenant le contrôle d'elle-même.

Ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur lui.

Il attendait, espérant.

Il attendait, retenant son souffle.

Il attendait, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_Il attendait._


	5. Chapitre 4

Hi Guys !  
Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos gentils commentaires qui me font toujours autant plaisir. C'est tellement gratifiant de voir que ce qu'on écrit est lu et apprécié, je ne saurais jamais assez comment vous remercier... ! :) So thank youuuu !  
Voilààà, comme chaque semaine je poste le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres ! :)  
(J'ai voulu le poster hier, mais ffnet ne fonctionnait pas pour moi... Étrange. Bref)

Bonne lecture !

Enjoy 

* * *

4.

**_Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting.  
J.M. Barrie_**

* * *

_*** Enchanted forest ***_

La fête battait son plein, les convives festoyaient et les rires fusaient de toutes part.

Hook était nonchalamment assis à une table du banquet, à la droite du roi.

« Qu'est-ce qui te manque chez elle ?, demanda David à sa femme.  
- Sa voix. »

_Tout_, pensa Hook en entendant leur conversation.

Il prit le verre en cristal posé devant lui et but une gorgée. Il fit une grimace. Le rhum n'avait pas le même goût lorsqu'il était évaporé, mais il remercia intérieurement David pour cette délicate attention.

Discrètement, il sortit sa flasque de sa poche et en prit une lichée.

Il vit une main se tendre vers lui. Il leva les yeux vers Tinker Bell et lui donna la petite bouteille plate, étonné.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-elle. Tu m'as toi-même appris que le rhum se dégustait à même la bouteille.  
- En effet, dit-il un sourire en coin. »

La fée prit une gorgée et lui rendit. Elle grimaça malgré elle.

« Il est fort. Bon, mais fort. »

Le pirate acquiesça. Il avait pris une bouteille de sa cuvée personnelle, une spéciale qu'il avait gardée depuis la mort de Milah. Il s'agissait d'un rhum ancien, hors d'âge qu'il avait conservé pour lui rappeler de ne jamais abandonner sa vengeance.  
Il n'était désormais plus question de représailles envers qui que ce soit, tout ce qui importait c'était de _la_ retrouver.  
Reperdre celle qu'il aimait lui était apparu comme une bonne occasion de la déguster.

Un silence gênant s'était installé entre eux. Il s'observaient, pensifs.

« Tu la reverras », dit soudainement Tinker Bell.

Hook ne répondit rien, fixant intensément sa flasque. Il savait qu'il la reverrait. Le seul problème était qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment faire. Et les autres non plus.  
Une personne aurait pu les aider, mais elle n'était plus là.  
_Le Crocodile_.  
Hook l'avait haï pendant des siècles, juré d'avoir sa peau, de venger son amour perdu, et voilà que désormais il n'espérait qu'une chose, qu'il fut en vie et à leurs côtés afin de trouver une solution.  
Ce n'était pas le cas, malheureusement.

Ils étaient revenus dans la forêt enchantée depuis trois mois maintenant, et malgré leurs rencontres quotidiennes afin de trouver un moyen de retourner dans le monde réel, ils n'avaient abouti à rien.  
Leurs idées, telles que recréer un sort, retrouver le compas, demander à Anton d'essayer de faire pousser des haricots magiques, et bien d'autres encore, n'avaient donné aucun résultat.

Il but une nouvelle gorgée de rhum.

Il s'était promis de la retrouver, mais plus les jours passaient, plus il se disait que lui seul était malheureux sans elle. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'eux, de lui. Elle était avec son fils, ils étaient tous les deux.

La savoir vivante et heureuse commençait à lui suffire.

Il n'abandonnait pas l'idée, ni l'espoir de la retrouver, non bien au contraire. Il plaçait juste le bonheur d'Emma avant le sien.

Il n'avait confié cette pensée-là à personne. Sans doute était-ce maintenant le bon moment.

« Je sais, répondit-il enfin, mais peut-être est-il préférable pour elle que ce ne soit pas le cas.  
- Comment ça ? demanda la fée surprise.  
- Elle est avec Henry, elle n'a aucun souvenir de l'avoir abandonné. Ils sont heureux ensemble, _elle_ est enfin heureuse. »

La fée sourit devant cette confession.

« Sûrement, déclara-t-elle. À un détail près.  
- Lequel ?  
- Rien n'est réel. Tout ce dont Emma se rappelle a été créé de toutes pièces. Rien n'est vrai. Alors oui, actuellement elle doit être heureuse, sa vie avec son fils doit être tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, ils forment une famille, mais n'a-t-elle pas le droit de connaître la vérité ? De se rappeler de ses parents, de tout ce qu'elle a réellement vécu ?  
- Je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais n'a-t-elle pas aussi le droit d'être heureuse, même si son bonheur est forgé sur une illusion ? »

Tinker Bell posa sa main sur celle de Hook.

« Emma mérite mieux. Ce n'est pas ça, sa _fin heureuse_, et tu le sais, tout comme moi.  
- Alors quelle est-elle sa _fin heureuse _? »

La fée n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la question du pirate. Un bruit fracassant se fit entendre. Ils se levèrent tous les deux en un seul mouvement, tout comme Snow et Charming.

Bealfire – Neal – venait de renverser une table de banquet. Tous les convives l'observaient, incrédules.

« Neal…, dit doucement Snow. Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil.  
- Si, dit Neal à voix haute, j'en ai assez de rester ici à festoyer alors qu'Emma et mon fils sont on-ne-sait-où, à faire je-ne-sais-quoi sans avoir le moindre souvenir de nous ! On doit les retrouver !  
- On les retrouvera, dit Charming. »

Neal se saisit d'une chaise et la brisa contre le sol.

« J'ai tout perdu. TOUT. Mon fils, mon père et Emma ! » hurla-t-il.

Tout le monde était surpris, choqué même de le voir s'énerver ainsi. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Hook s'approcha de lui, alors que Neal saisissait une autre chaise. Il retint son bras, sentant en même temps les effluves d'alcool qui s'échappaient de Neal.

« _Mate_, ça suffit », dit-il en le forçant à poser la chaise au sol.

Les yeux de Neal rencontrèrent ceux de Hook qui crut y lire une colère sans nom. Neal libéra son bras de l'emprise de Hook et le saisit par le col.

« Ne viens pas me dire quoi faire, _mate_. J'ai perdu ma mère par ta faute, tu as voulu tuer mon père, et maintenant tu veux me prendre Emma. La mère de mon fils, ma famille. Tu ne fais pas partie de cette famille Killian. Retourne sur ton navire. Tu n'as rien à faire ici »

Hook se détacha de l'emprise de Neal et le regarda méchamment cette fois.

« L'alcool et toi ne faites pas bon ménage.  
- Contrairement à toi, nous n'avons pas tous un penchant pour la bouteille ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici, répéta Neal, alors pars.  
- J'apporte mon aide, tout comme toi, répondit Hook.  
- On n'a pas besoin de l'aide d'un pirate qui n'a qu'une main et en plus une addiction à l'alcool. »

Les deux hommes se faisaient face, une animosité émanait d'eux, tous pouvaient le sentir.

« Il est temps que tu ailles te reposer Neal », dit calmement Snow.

Neal regarda la reine qui l'observait avec bienveillance. Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retourna vers Hook.

« Elle ne t'a même pas dit au revoir, _tu_ as dû aller vers elle. Ça aurait dû te suffire pour comprendre qu'elle n'en a rien à faire de toi. »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Hook s'élança sur Neal, mais Charming qui avait vu le coup venir, s'interposa et retint le pirate qui se débattait avec une énergie folle.

« Tu as tort Baelfire. » dit alors Tinker Bell.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur la fée. Elle s'approcha de Bealfire.

« Tu te trompes si tu crois vraiment qu'elle se fiche de lui. Emma n'est pas venue d'elle-même vers lui, parce que c'était trop difficile pour elle de lui dire au revoir. »

Hook avait arrêté de se débattre et observait Tinker Bell qui se tourna vers lui. Il était aussi surpris que les autres.

« C'était trop dur pour elle, Hook. Elle ne t'a pas fait ses adieux comme aux autres, non pas parce que tu ne signifies rien à ses yeux, mais au contraire parce tu signifies beaucoup plus pour elle que n'importe qui. »

_*** New York ***_

_Emma, regarde-moi, est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti ? _

« Hook » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

_Je suis la sauveuse, non ? Je suis supposée ramener les fins heureuses._

Elle le serra dans ses bras en répétant son nom, « _Hook _».

_Quand je gagnerai ton cœur Emma, et je le gagnerai, ça ne sera pas à cause d'une supercherie. Ce sera parce que tu me voudras._

Elle continua de le serrer contre elle.

_Parce que je croyais que ça signifiait quelque chose. _

Elle accentua son étreinte.

_Emma, tu dois partir.  
__- Non, non. Je n'ai pas fini. _

Elle sentit ses bras l'enlacer à son tour.

_Tu y arriveras.  
__- Tu le penses ?  
__- J'attends de te voir échouer. _

Elle ferma les yeux.

_Pas un jour ne passera sans que je ne pense à toi.  
__- Bien. _

Elle se souvenait.  
De tout.  
**_Tout._**

Les souvenirs s'étaient insinués en elle, comme un puissant raz-de-marée, emportant toutes ses certitudes et toutes ses croyances sur son passage. L'ensevelissant, la submergeant, la noyant sous ce tourbillon de souvenirs.

Elle respirait enfin.  
Elle reprenait pied dans une réalité qui lui avait trop longtemps échappée.

Elle était Emma Swan.

La sauveuse.


	6. Chapitre 5

Heyyyy !  
Excusez-moi de poster le chapitre avec du retard (bon deux jours, ça va encore ;)), mais j'ai des heures en plus au travail à partir de maintenant donc je vais essayer de continuer à poster chaque semaine, mais ne m'en voulez pas si parfois je n'y arrive pas ! Ce sera contre mon gré !  
Pour me faire un peu pardonner, ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents ! Hope you'll like it !

Bonne lecture !  
Enjoy et les reviews sont toujours agréables à lire !

:)

* * *

5.

**_A loving heart is the beginning of all knowledge.  
_****Thomas Carlyle_._**

* * *

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors qu'elle se détachait des bras de Hook.

« Swan, dit-il en souriant.  
- Hook », répéta-t-elle une troisième fois, comme pour se convaincre qu'il était bien là.

Elle sourit à son tour.

« Tu m'as retrouvée. »

Le sourire n'avait pas quitté le visage du pirate. Le bonheur qui le submergeait était d'une intensité rare. Depuis la mort de Milah, il n'avait jamais senti pareille sensation. Il sentait le sang affluer dans ses veines à vive allure, ses nerfs tressaillaient, les battements de son cœur étaient rapides.

Il était heureux, tout simplement.  
Il venait enfin de la retrouver, réellement, _sa_ Swan.

« _Aye, my lady_, en effet, répondit-il après quelques minutes.  
- Comment ? Comment as-tu fait ? Mes parents ? »

Emma ouvrit grand les yeux se rappelant ce qu'il lui avait dit lorsqu'il était venu frapper à sa porte. Elle porta une main à sa bouche.

« Ils sont en danger ? Où sont-ils ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Hook posa ses mains – il avait remplacé son crochet par une fausse main noire gantée, sur les épaules d'Emma afin de la rassurer.

« Je vais tout t'expliquer. »

* * *

_*** Enchanted forest ***_

« Je sais ce que tu as derrière la tête », dit David.

Hook, appuyé contre la balustrade tourna la tête vers le roi.

« Ça ne fonctionnera pas. »

Hook haussa les épaules et reporta son regard sur l'océan. À chaque fois que l'espérance lui faisait défaut, cet élément qu'il connaissait depuis toujours, avait le don de la lui rendre. Il inspira les embruns marins.

« Ça paraît insensé, c'est vrai », admit le pirate.

David s'approcha de Hook et prit appui à son tour sur la coque du vaisseau. Il dirigea son regard vers le sien.

« Je ne te savais pas si pessimiste, dit Hook.  
- Je ne le suis pas. Je te dis la vérité, il faut être réaliste. Malgré toute ta bonne volonté, Killian, ça ne marchera pas. »

Hook inspira profondément sachant pertinemment ce que son ami était sur le point de lui dire. Oui, ami.

Il le considérait comme tel désormais. Depuis leur retour leur rapprochement s'était fait de façon tout à fait naturelle. Il était son bras droit et personne dans le royaume ne pouvait le nier.

Il avait fait preuve de loyauté plus d'une fois envers lui, notamment lorsqu'ils étaient partis en quête d'une dénommée _Raiponce_, une jeune fille vivant seule dans une haute tour et qui, selon la légende, possédait un miroir doté de pouvoirs magiques. On le disait capable de transporter n'importe quel être vivant là où il le souhaitait.

C'est Belle qui, au bout de cinq mois de recherches, avait lu cette histoire dans ses livres. Personne n'y croyait bien sûr, ça aurait été trop beau pour être vrai. Néanmoins Hook avait réussi à convaincre David et Snow que ce n'était pas impossible, que ce miroir pouvait exister, et il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir : trouver Raiponce et lui demander son aide.

Le roi et la reine avaient finalement accepté, et David et Hook partirent tous les deux, ainsi que quelques courageux chevaliers à la recherche de la princesse.

Ils parvinrent au dit-royaume et durent affronter une horde de soldats postés devant la tour. Ils la gardaient sans relâche jour et nuit avec pour ordre d'empêcher quiconque d'y entrer ou d'en sortir. Le combat fut aussi acharné que brutal. Les coups d'épées fusaient de toute part, leurs cliquetis résonnaient dans toute la forêt. Bien qu'en surnombre, les gardes étaient moins entraînés à la bataille que la troupe du roi qui prit le dessus, non sans mal.

Alors qu'il pensait le conflit fini, David, qui l'espace d'un instant avait porté son attention sur la chevelure d'or qui flottait au vent contre le mur de pierres de la tour, ne vit pas le soldat arriver sur lui. Il ne devait son salut qu'à Hook qui, héroïquement s'était jeté entre l'arme du combattant et David. Sa dextérité seule put lui éviter de prendre un coup d'épée en plein cœur. Grâce à son crochet, il dévia la trajectoire de la lame et désarma son adversaire, puis l'acheva avec son propre sabre.

Le roi devait une fois encore sa vie à celui qu'il ne considérait jadis que comme un _pirate_. Cette époque leur semblait bien loin désormais.

Hook entendit David soupirer, le sortant de ses pensées.

Il frémit. Il n'était pas prêt à entendre ce qu'il avait à dire, il aurait aimé pouvoir disparaître plutôt que d'affronter les mots qui s'apprêtaient à sortir de la bouche du roi. Il n'était pas lâche, loin de là, il savait juste qu'une fois ces mots dits, la lueur d'espoir qui s'était allumée en lui s'éteindrait aussitôt pour ne plus jamais se ranimer.

Alors plutôt que de faire face à la réalité de la situation, Hook le prit au dépourvu et rompit le silence le premier.

« Si tu as une meilleure idée, je t'écoute. »

David fit un signe de négation de la tête.  
_Si j'en avais eu une, tu aurais été le premier informé_, pensa-t-il.

« Alors n'en parlons plus, dit le pirate.  
- Hook… »

Hook sourit malgré lui en entendant David l'appeler ainsi. Il ne le faisait que très rarement depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, et dans deux cas bien précis : quand il était énervé après lui ou quand il réclamait son attention.  
Peut-être aujourd'hui était-ce les deux.

« Je ne suis pas en train de te dire que tu n'es pas son véritable amour », lâcha enfin David.

Le pirate arqua un sourcil, sa curiosité aiguisée.

« Sache seulement que le baiser d'un véritable amour ne peut fonctionner dans un seul sens.  
- Qu'entends-tu par là _mate_ ?  
- Lorsque nous étions à Storybrooke, Snow et moi étions séparés, et bien que nous nous soyons retrouvés et embrassés, la malédiction ne fut pas brisée.  
- Comment est-ce possible ? Personne ne peut nier que…  
- … nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre ? termina David. »

Le pirate acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Nous ne nous rappelions plus de qui nous étions vraiment.  
- Et alors ?  
- Alors… Comment veux-tu qu'un baiser détruise une malédiction si ceux qui le font ne savent même pas ce qu'ils représentent véritablement l'un pour l'autre ?  
- Donc tu es en train de me dire que même si Emma…  
- Oui, Killian. Même si Emma éprouve des sentiments pour toi, le baiser ne fonctionnera pas. Il ne lui rendra pas la mémoire. Comment veux-tu qu'elle se souvienne de toi quand elle a perdu de vue qui elle est réellement ? »

Surpris de cette révélation, Hook ne sut que dire. Il avait été persuadé que cette histoire de véritable baiser et de véritable amour était la solution, la seule, l'unique. Il s'était convaincu qu'il était l'âme sœur d'Emma et que lui seul parviendrait à lui rendre la mémoire.

« Je ne te dis pas de ne pas essayer, ajouta David, seulement n'espère pas trop, au risque d'être déçu. Grandement.  
- Serais-tu en train de me donner ta bénédiction ?, répondit Hook un sourire narquois aux lèvres. »

David donna une bourrade à Hook en souriant à son tour.

« La seule dont tu as besoin est celle de notre fille. »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent en direction de la voix féminine. Snow leur faisait face et les regardait d'un air enjoué. Elle fit un pas vers son mari qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

« Le problème est que tu ne l'auras que lorsqu'elle se rappellera de son identité.  
- Elle s'en souviendra, dit Hook sûr de lui. »

David posa sa main sur l'épaule du pirate toujours en souriant et regarda sa femme. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se dire quoi que ce soit pour savoir ce que pensait l'autre. Tous les deux étaient d'accord sur le fait que Killian Jones était tout sauf un simple pirate ou un scélérat.

Ses actions n'étaient poussées que par un sentiment, et ce depuis toujours. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de purement mauvais, sa part d'humanité n'avait jamais disparu, elle avait toujours été là, enfouie au fond de lui, même dans sa quête de vengeance envers Rumplestilskin.

Ce n'était pas la haine qui guidait les actes de Killian Jones, ni sa raison.  
C'était son cœur.  
C'était son cœur qui gouvernait son entendement et qui était maître de chacune de ses décisions.

Tout ce que faisait Killian Jones, que ce soit une bonne ou une mauvaise action, il le faisait en écoutant son cœur.  
Il le faisait par amour.

* * *

_*** New York ***_

Ils marchaient tous les deux côte à côte dans le plus grand silence. Leurs mains s'effleuraient de temps à autre, mais ils faisaient tous les deux semblant de n'y prêter aucune attention. La réalité était cependant toute autre ; cet effleurement, si subtil soit-il apportait à Hook une once de satisfaction. L'étreinte qu'ils avaient partagée plus tôt avait été pour lui beaucoup trop simple, trop rapide, pas assez _intense_. Alors qu'elle s'était détachée de ses bras, il n'avait eu qu'une seule et unique envie, qu'elle y retourne. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, il savait comment fonctionnait Emma. Il était patient, il attendrait.

Emma quant à elle, était plus perturbée que jamais. Toute sa mémoire lui était revenue et la douleur avec. La tristesse d'avoir été abandonnée et la souffrance de les avoir tous perdus. Lorsqu'elle s'était rappelée, lorsqu'elle s'était souvenue de qui elle était vraiment, elle avait cru ne pas s'en remettre. Le tourbillon de sensations qui s'était emparé d'elle avait failli avoir raison d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu pendant un an n'était finalement qu'une façade, une abstraction de la réalité. Elle n'avait jamais gardé Henry, elle l'avait abandonné dès sa naissance. Revivre ce moment, même en pensée, lui avait cisaillé le cœur. Elle s'en voulait tellement.

Elle s'en voudrait toujours.

Toutefois, malgré la peine qui semblait couler dans ses veines, une étincelle d'allégresse s'était animée en elle quand elle avait vu qu'il était là. Qu'il l'avait cherchée pendant un an et qu'il n'avait pas abandonné. Elle était tellement contente de le voir, tellement heureuse de le retrouver. Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça. La joie de le revoir avait presque pris le dessus sur tous les autres sentiments.

Alors le contact entre leurs mains, si frêle soit-il, lui suffisait, pour le moment. À chaque pas, à chaque mouvement de bras vers l'arrière, elle sentait légèrement ses doigts contre les siens, lui rappelant ainsi qu'elle n'était pas seule, qu'il était bien là avec elle.

Et elle s'en contentait, elle s'y accrochait comme à une ancre.  
Il était sa réalité dans cette vie qu'elle avait cru authentique.

« Maman ! »

Emma sourit en voyant son fils accourir vers elle. Il stoppa net son élancée lorsqu'il aperçut l'homme à côté d'elle. Sa mère s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Maman… murmura Henry, il nous a retrouvé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Opération évasion ?  
- Non Henry, répondit Emma en souriant, c'est un vieil ami à nous.  
- À nous ? Je ne le connais pas. »

Hook s'approcha doucement d'Henry.

« Tu me connais Henry, tu ne t'en souviens simplement pas. »

L'air d'incompréhension de son fils fit rire Emma. Elle leva les yeux vers Hook qui n'avait pas détaché son regard d'elle. L'entendre rire était probablement une des choses qui lui avait manquée le plus durant cette année. Il sourit à son tour.

« Allez, rentrons… » dit Emma.

Ils prirent tous les trois la direction de l'appartement.

* * *

« Quelque chose ne va pas », dit Henry.

Ils étaient assis tous les trois à la table, Hook et Emma faisaient face au jeune garçon. Il les regardait incrédule.  
Ils venaient de lui raconter toute la vérité, essayant de lui relater tous les événements qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble.

« Et pourtant… Tout ce que nous venons de te dire est vrai.  
- Hum… », répondit simplement Henry.

Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. Il marchait de long en large, ressassant ses idées. Emma lança un regard à Hook qui haussa les épaules : tous les deux avaient été persuadés qu'Henry les croirait immédiatement. Sa réaction était étrange.

Le jeune garçon s'arrêta subitement et se tourna vers eux.

« Comment ai-je pu partir de la ville sans mon livre ? »

Emma et Hook le regardèrent incrédules.

« Pardon ? demanda Hook.  
- Oui, si j'aimais tant ce livre, _Il était une fois_, pourquoi suis-je parti sans lui ? C'est complétement absurde !  
- Ce qui est absurde jeune homme, c'est ta réaction, répondit Hook en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Pas du tout ! dit Henry.  
- _Kid_, reconnais qu'il n'a pas tort, intervint Emma. Nous venons de t'apprendre que ta famille vient d'une forêt enchantée, que tu es le petit fils de Snow White et prince Charming, que ton arrière-grand-père est Peter Pan, que le capitaine Hook se trouve face à toi, et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Tu te préoccupes d'un livre ?  
- Oui, je semblais beaucoup l'aimer.  
- C'était le cas.  
- Alors tu nous crois ? » demanda Hook.

Henry se rassit et croisa les bras sur la table.

« Oui. »

Il les observa, un sourire en coin.

« Et il faut reconnaître, ajouta-t-il, que c'est génial ! »

Hook lâcha un rire malgré lui, tout comme Emma.

« Alors, Henry, que dirais-tu de te rappeler réellement de tout ? questionna Hook.  
- Oui ! Il y a aussi une potion pour moi ?  
- _Aye mate_. Regina en a faite une pour toi aussi, évidemment.  
- Regina ? La méchante reine ? Ma… deuxième… mère donc ? »

Emma hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« Alors je peux la boire ? »

Hook mit sa main dans la poche de son manteau et sortit une seconde fiole violette. Il la posa sur la table. Henry n'attendit pas l'approbation de sa mère, il se saisit du flacon et but le contenu d'une traite.

Il ferma les yeux et serra les poings.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, puis il les ouvrit.

« Waouh » dit-il simplement.

Le silence s'abattit sur leurs têtes l'espace d'un instant. Ils se regardaient tous les trois et Hook fut le premier à briser la quiétude établie.

« Maintenant que vous savez qui vous êtes, il nous faut partir.  
- Partir ? Où ça ? demanda Emma. Tu ne m'as même pas encore dit quel était le danger qui planait sur mes parents ?  
- Il nous faut y retourner. C'est seulement là-bas que tu pourras les aider.  
- Où ça ? demanda Henry.  
- Dans la forêt enchantée ? questionna Emma.  
- Non. »

Il inspira profondément, et un sourire en coin fit son apparition sur son visage.

« À _Storybrooke_. »


	7. Chaptitre 6

Hi !  
Excusez-moi de poster ce nouveau chapitre avec tant de retard. J'ai l'impression que je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire... Et ça me désole énormément pour tout dire. Malgré tout j'ai réussi à rédiger la suite, un peu plus longue que d'habitude, pour me faire pardonner... Enfin, je pense que votre pardon ne sera pas de longue durée et que vous allez dire que je suis sadique, étant donné la fin... ;)  
J'essaie de poster la suite très très vite, mais je ne promets rien malheureusement.

ENJOY !

* * *

6.

**_The price of being the savior is I don't get a day off.  
_****_Emma Swan_**

* * *

« Kid, va préparer ta valise.  
- Mais, maman ! »

Emma lança un regard à Henry qui comprit que toute discussion serait vaine. Il avait envie de savoir ce que Hook avait à dire. Il voulait connaître le danger qui mettait en péril sa famille lui aussi. Il fulmina et sans protester davantage – sachant pertinemment que ça ne servirait à rien, il se rendit dans sa chambre et ferma la porte.

Hook fronça un sourcil et fixa Emma, perplexe. Elle se tourna vers la porte de la chambre de son fils, constata qu'elle était close puis elle fit face à Hook.

Elle déglutit, ne sachant vraiment par où commencer.

« Je… Je ne veux pas qu'il entende si… si quelque chose de grave est arrivé.  
- Tu veux lui mentir… ?  
- Non. Je veux être la première à l'apprendre et… et ensuite je lui dirais la vérité. »

Hook hocha la tête et fit un pas vers la jeune femme. Elle ne bougea pas, se contentant de fixer le bleu des yeux de Hook.

« Tes parents sont en danger, dit-il doucement, mais ils vont bien…  
- … Pour l'instant…, coupa Emma. »

Hook hocha la tête, plus sérieux que jamais.

« Nous avons cherché plus d'une fois comment te retrouver. Nous avons essayé de revenir à toi, par tous les moyens, commença Hook. Et à chaque fois, nous avons échoué. Nous n'avons pas abandonné, mais nous étions prêts à le faire parce que… »

Il inspira profondément et fuit les yeux d'Emma, observant intensément le sol.

« … Parce que vous avez pensé que j'étais heureuse ici. »

Il releva la tête et acquiesça.

« Je l'étais, lâcha-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes. Sauf que ceci, ça, dit-elle en désignant l'appartement, ce n'est pas ma vie. Ce n'est pas ma vraie vie. Ma vraie vie c'est celle que tu viens de me rendre Hook.  
- Je sais. C'est pourquoi je suis là. Et aussi parce que tu es la seule qui puisse les sauver.  
- Je m'en doutais, dit-elle un sourire en coin.  
- Bien, soupira-t-il. »

Il passa sa main sur son menton, sentant sa barbe lui picoter le bout des doigts. Il devait lui dire. Tout lui dire. Il inspira, remplissant ses poumons de courage.

« Il y a trois mois, alors que tout allait bien dans la forêt enchantée, des rumeurs ont commencé à circuler.  
- Quel genre de rumeurs ?  
- Des mauvaises. »

Emma regardait Hook avec attention.

« Partout dans le royaume s'élevaient des murmures selon lesquels une sorcière venue d'un monde jusqu'alors inconnu avait réussi à ouvrir un portail dans notre monde. Une sorcière plus puissante que n'importe qui. Plus puissante que Régina, plus redoutable aussi. D'après nos différentes sources, elle avait pris possession du château de Maléfique. Nous sommes donc partis en reconnaissance, à sa recherche. »

Le pirate serra son poing en repensant à cette terrible aventure, faisant ressortir ses veines, et également les muscles de son bras, ce qu'Emma ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Nous n'étions pas préparés à ce qui nous attendait. Les soldats, entraînés et courageux, et nous, - ton père et moi, avions sous-estimés les pouvoirs de cette sorcière.  
- Est-ce que David est… ?  
- Non, dit fermement Hook. Ton père va bien. La lutte fut terrible. La sorcière a décimé tous les combattants nous accompagnant. Tous, sans exception. Nous nous battions contre des ombres, Swan. Des ombres, qu'elle avait convoquées. »

Il baissa les yeux au sol se remémorant les images des corps gisant au sol, mutilés, dépouillés de leur vie. Il revoyait les guerriers tomber les uns après les autres devant lui. Les lances, les épées, les haches : toutes ces armes qui virevoltaient dans les airs, et le sang qui s'écoulait sur l'herbe verte. Tachant ce beau paysage d'une peinture effroyable.

« Elle nous a épargné, ton père et moi. Elle voulait qu'on soit les seuls à savoir. Les seuls à pouvoir transmettre un message.  
- Lequel ? » réussit à demander Emma.

Killian Jones releva enfin les yeux vers elle et les planta dans les siens. Ils luisaient avec intensité.

« Nous préparer à nous rendre ou mourir. »

*** Enchanted forest ***

« Il existe, oui, dit calmement la jeune fille en observant avec attention les deux hommes.  
- Tu sais où il est ? demanda David. »

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme pour cacher un secret qu'elle ne devait dire. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la tour.

« Alors ? demanda Hook, où est-il ? »

La jeune fille se racla la gorge et ses yeux firent des allées et venues entre la bibliothèque et Hook. Celui-ci soupira et s'approcha des livres. Il les désigna de son crochet, d'un air interrogateur. Raiponce acquiesça de plusieurs petits mouvements de tête.

Suspicieux, Hook se tourna vers David qui ne comprenait pas non plus de quoi il retournait. Le roi vint se placer près du pirate et ils observèrent tous les deux la pile de livres.

« Il n'y a pas de miroir ici », dit finalement David après quelques minutes de recherches.

Il se tourna vers Raiponce qui semblait gênée.

« Et bien, c'est-à-dire que…  
- Que quoi ? Coupa Hook agacé.  
- Reculez, s'il vous plaît. »

Ils s'exécutèrent et laissèrent libre d'accès le passage vers la bibliothèque. Elle s'y précipita et se saisit d'un livre à la couverture rouge. Le plus épais et le plus gros de toute la rangée. Elle passa deux de ses doigts fins dans la rainure de l'ouvrage et fit remonter vers l'extérieur une feuille de papier.

Le roi et le pirate firent un pas vers la jeune fille, plus intrigués que jamais. Elle posa le livre sur la table et ouvrit la feuille qui était pliée en quatre. À l'intérieur se trouvait un morceau de miroir brisé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! » s'écria Hook en se saisissant du bout de glace.

Il l'examina, il n'était pas plus grand qu'un caillou. Il tenait dans le creux de sa main. Il l'y plaça et amena sa main près de son visage. Le miroir lui refléta sa propre image.

David prit le morceau entre ses doigts et le regarda à son tour, puis il se tourna vers Raiponce l'interrogeant du regard.

« Ma mère l'a brisé. Elle a brisé mon miroir » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

De rage, Hook jeta la rangée de livres au sol en poussant un grognement de fureur. Raiponce sursauta, surprise de cet excès de colère.

« Elle a jeté tous les morceaux, sauf ce fragment. J'ai réussi à le sauver. »

Hook secoua la tête de gauche à droite, dépité. Ils avaient fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Le miroir ne pouvait pas servir de portail, il était beaucoup trop petit. Personne ne pouvait le prendre, à part un insecte.

« Je suis désolée », dit-elle doucement.

David mit une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, se voulant rassurant.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Merci de ton aide. »

Hook appuya sa main et son crochet contre le mur de la tour. Il fixa intensément les pierres, désespéré. Ses espoirs s'étaient anéantis une nouvelle fois en une fraction de seconde. Il ne la reverrait pas. Jamais. Il n'existait aucun moyen pour lui de retrouver Emma. Aucun.

Il entendait David et Raiponce discuter. Leurs paroles lui semblaient loin. Si loin. Il prit sa flasque de rhum et en but une gorgée. Le liquide coulant dans sa gorge lui redonna un semblant de force. Il ferma les yeux en dégustant une seconde lichée. L'âpre goût du rhum ne parvenait plus à apaiser la douleur de son cœur.

« Seul un insecte pourrait voyager à travers ce miroir, grogna-t-il entre ces dents. Un insecte. »

Il se releva et se tourna vers David et Raiponce. Un sourire illumina son visage.

« Archie. »

David sourit à son tour et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Oui, seul un insecte pouvait prendre cette passerelle.  
Or, ils en connaissaient tous les deux un.

*** New York – Present day ***

La nuit enveloppait la voiture jaune de son voile noir. Les rares rayons de lune qui transperçaient les nuages répandaient de temps à autre une douce lumière blanche sur la route. Ils roulaient depuis bientôt deux heures, et l'heure tardive avait fait sombré Henry dans les bras de Morphée. Il dormait paisiblement à l'arrière, malgré les soubresauts du véhicule. Hook aussi semblait s'être assoupi. Emma jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction. Il s'était accoudé contre la portière de la voiture, sa tête reposant dans sa main, appuyée sur la vitre. Ses yeux étaient fermés.

Elle reporta son attention sur la route qui défilait devant ses yeux, tentant de se concentrer sur le chemin qui lui faisait face. Elle n'y parvenait pas. Ses pensées revenaient sans cesse vers ses parents et le danger qui les menaçait de nouveau.

Elle ne réussit pas à s'empêcher de regarder de nouveau le pirate. Il n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement. Il paraissait tellement… apaisé. Ce qui était étonnant étant donné les circonstances.

_Se rendre ou mourir_, pensa-t-elle. Connaissant ses parents et les anciens habitants de Storybrooke aucune de ses solutions n'avaient dû leur convenir. _Se battre pour survivre_ voilà plutôt l'adage qui régnait dans l'esprit des personnes qu'elle avait perdues.

Cette sorcière, la wicked witch, comme l'avait appelée Hook, semblait redoutable et prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins. D'après ce qu'Emma avait compris, elle n'avait qu'un but : prendre le contrôle du royaume. Être la seule souveraine de toute la forêt enchantée et supprimer quiconque s'opposerait à son souhait.

À cette fin, elle avait restauré la ville de Storybrooke ; c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais été rayée de la carte. Elle l'avait faite renaître de ses cendres, et une fois encore, grâce – ou à cause, d'une malédiction, tous les personnages des contes de fées s'y étaient retrouvés de nouveau envoyés. Une nouvelle fois, avec l'impossibilité d'en sortir sous peine de perdre la mémoire et, avec en plus, la disparition totale de la magie.

L'absence de pouvoirs magiques rendait le combat difficile, surtout qu'elle, elle avait gardé les siens. Et une nouvelle épée de Damoclès était suspendue au-dessus de leur tête : s'ils refusaient d'abandonner les rênes de la contrée, ils mouraient. En effet, la vie des habitants était liée à la temporalité : plus ils refusaient d'abdiquer, plus le temps passait, plus leur vie s'amenuisait. Il leur restait moins d'un mois pour trouver une solution.

Le compte à rebours était lancé, et Emma était l'unique personne à pouvoir les aider, à pouvoir les sauver.

« Swan. »

La voix de Hook la sortit de ses pensées et elle tourna rapidement la tête vers lui.

« Ne faudrait-il pas s'arrêter un peu ?  
- Non. On a pas le temps.  
- Il faut le prendre. Ton père m'a dit que la fatigue altérait la conduite de ces… machines.  
- Peu importe. Je me reposerais quand on sera arrivé. »

Hook ouvrit la boîte à gants, prit la carte qui était à l'intérieur. De l'index, il suivit le chemin qu'il avait tracé quelques heures plus tôt et marmonna dans sa barbe des choses incompréhensibles.

Il leva la tête, plissa les yeux et chercha sur le bord de la route un panneau pouvant indiquer l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

« Ah ! » s'exclama-t-il doucement en pointant un doigt vers une pancarte qui indiquait la voie vers un motel et le nom de la ville près de laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Emma fit un signe de négation de la tête. Elle n'en démordrait pas, plus tôt ils arriveraient là-bas, mieux ce serait.

Le véhicule passa devant le motel sans s'arrêter.

« Swan. Nous sommes à mi-chemin, il faut faire une pause. Nous repartirons à l'aube. »

Emma allait répliquer lorsqu'elle entendit Henry se réveiller.

« Maman. Il a raison. Arrêtons-nous ici et dormons dans un vrai lit, dit le garçon d'une voix ensommeillée. »

Emma resserra ses mains sur le volant, si fort que ses jointures blanchirent. Elle ne pouvait refuser à son fils une vraie nuit de sommeil. Elle tourna brusquement le volant et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre l'hôtel.

Ils descendirent et récupérèrent les clés de la seule chambre disponible, comprenant deux pièces composées chacune d'un lit.

Sans attendre un instant, Henry se jeta dans le lit, s'engouffra dans les draps et s'endormit d'un sommeil de plomb. Emma ferma doucement la porte de la chambre de son fils.

Hook était adossé contre le mur. Il avait enlevé sa fausse main noire gantée et remis son crochet, il le frottait avec la manche de son manteau pour le faire briller.

Emma quitta sa veste en cuir rouge et la posa sur une chaise. Elle s'assit au pied du lit et quitta ses chaussures. Hook enleva son manteau et son épée, et s'assit sur le fauteuil posé près de la fenêtre.

« C'est aussi confortable que ma cabine, dit-il en souriant. »

Emma lui rendit son sourire. Elle n'osait pas se coucher dans le lit alors qu'il était maintenant évident qu'il dormirait sur un simple fauteuil. Elle ne se risquerait pas non plus à lui proposer de venir s'allonger à côté d'elle.

« Bonne nuit Swan.  
- Bonne nuit. »

Elle se glissa dans les draps et éteignit la lampe de chevet. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de trouver le sommeil. Elle se tourna plusieurs fois dans le lit, ne trouvant jamais une position adéquate pour dormir. Son esprit était trop occupé à vagabonder.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se redressa et s'assit.

« Hook, murmura-t-elle.  
- Hum… grogna-t-il.  
- Tu dors déjà ?  
- Non, dit-il à voix basse. »

Elle déglutit, ne sachant réellement comment s'y prendre pour lui dire ce qui la tracassait depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvée. Finalement, elle se lança.

« Tu as vraiment essayé le baiser du véritable amour sur moi en pensant que ça marcherait ? murmura-t-elle. »

Hook sourit, mais dans la pénombre Emma ne put le voir.

« Oui, répondit-il au bout d'un moment.  
- Tu as vraiment traversé tous les royaumes pour me retrouver ?  
- _Aye_. »

Emma sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

Il y a un an, lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés, elle n'avait pas pu lui faire ses adieux. Elle n'avait pas réussi à lui dire au revoir. Lui faire face avait été la chose la plus difficile qu'elle ait jamais faite, après l'abandon d'Henry bien sûr. Elle avait craqué et avait commencé à pleurer. Elle avait été incapable de le serrer contre elle, parce que si elle l'avait fait, si elle l'avait touché, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une seconde, elle n'aurait pas été capable de partir. Et il l'avait perçu. Il avait perçu que se dire adieu était trop difficile, c'est pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit. Il n'avait pas prononcé des mots qu'elle aurait été dans l'incapacité de supporter. À la place, il avait trouvé le moyen de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Et elle l'avait compris et elle lui avait donné l'autorisation : elle voulait qu'il l'aime.

_Pas un jour ne passera sans que je ne pense à toi._

À l'extérieur, les nuages cachant la lune s'étaient totalement dissipés, de sorte qu'une pâle lumière se répandait dans la pièce.

Ils s'observaient en silence.

Elle se leva sans faire de bruit et s'approcha de lui. Il s'était également levé. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Emma se rendait seulement compte maintenant qu'il lui avait terriblement manqué.

Qu'est-ce que ça avait dû être pour lui ? Elle, elle ne savait pas, elle ne se souvenait pas, mais lui, il se rappelait. La souffrance qu'il avait dû supporter lui serra le cœur.

« Je n'ai jamais cessé Swan, susurra-t-il.  
- Je sais, murmura-t-elle. »

Il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts.  
Elle sourit et inspira doucement.

Elle fit un pas vers lui, sans jamais quitter ses yeux. Ses paupières battirent rapidement plusieurs fois.  
Elle baissa son regard sur sa bouche et sentit le souffle du pirate sur ses lèvres.

Son sang battait à ses tempes à vive allure alors que ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

Elle brisa la distance qui les séparait et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.


End file.
